


itching, illogically

by rinnosgen



Category: VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, late night phone call
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「從妳打給我的時間來看，是要約炮吧？可以喔。」
Relationships: Dorothy Haze/Jill Stingray
Kudos: 2





	itching, illogically

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的稿子。

那不過是個夢，普通的惡夢。

她感覺去在意這點小事十分愚蠢，心裡卻有道聲音告訴她別掉以輕心。

Jill不想多做思考，手下意識的拿起手機。

她從通訊錄找出Dorothy的電話，猶豫了幾秒才撥打出去。

電話響好了幾聲，她有些忐忑。她告訴自己不要大驚小怪。   
再三聲，再三聲無人接聽的話她就──

Dorothy接了。

「Honey？」

「是我。」

她陷入尷尬的處境。已經太遲了，要是現在掛斷電話未免太過失禮。

「從妳打給我的時間來看，是要約炮吧？可以喔。」

Dorothy率先開口。

「不，不是。」

Jill立刻否定。

「那是怎麼了，honey。」

「我，呃．．．」

她不知道該如何開口，畢竟太蠢了，真的太蠢了。

「Honey，妳還好嗎？出了什麼事情？」

「沒有，我沒事。我只是．．．我只是夢見妳。」

「噢，性方面的夢？」

「不，不好的夢，不吉祥的夢。」

「然後妳就打給我。」

「對。」

「因為妳愛我。」

「因為我擔心妳。」

她嘆氣。

「我要掛了，抱歉打擾妳。這真是有夠蠢的。」

「才不蠢，honey，我很開心妳在乎我。」

Jill點頭，隨即發現Dorothy根本看不見她。

「再見，Dorothy。」

「等等，我想要有人陪。跟我講一下話嘛。」

「但是．．．」

「妳想不想知道妳打來前我在幹嘛？」

「妳在幹嘛？」

「我在．．．愛撫自己。」

Dorothy的語氣聽上去十分煽情，Jill咳了幾下。

「別這樣子講話。」

「為什麼？因為妳會興奮？」

「會．．．不，我是說不會。」

「Honey，誠實為上策。」

「不是，我沒有．．．不。」

Jill不懂為何自己會如此困窘。

明明面對面時可以輕鬆應對Dorothy的調弄，怎麼換成通話便自亂陣腳起來。

「Honey。」

「嗯。」

「我覺得妳是喜歡phone sex的人。」

「我是，噢老天，我不知道，Dorothy，我不知道。」

她真的不知道。

或許是因為這個時機，或許是因為對象為Dorothy，或許是因為她不討厭Dorothy的聲音，或許是因為她想念Dorothy的懷抱，或許是因為惡夢．．．．．．

總之，她真的不知道。

「妳若不能確定，那我們就來做個實驗，看看妳是不是真的喜歡phone sex。」

「什麼樣的實驗？」

「對我講點色色的話。」

「呃，妳的聲音很好聽？」

「具體一點。」

「妳的聲音，很具體一點的好聽？」

Jill聽見電話那頭Dorothy清脆的少女笑聲。

「噢，honey，妳在這方面爛透了。實驗結果出來了，妳是想跟人嘗試phone sex但是一點都挑不起人欲望的類型。順道一提，我很高興妳說我的聲音好聽。」

Dorothy在講最後一句話時的聲音柔和許多，Jill察覺了。

「這是什麼毫無根據的實驗。」

「反正，我說的算。」

然而她還是不知道。

「Honey，妳還好嗎？」

Dorothy的問話打斷了她們的沉默。

「還好。那個蠢夢讓我腦子亂糟糟的。我沒辦法決定我該說些什麼，或是想些什麼。」

她聽起來好沮喪，老天，真難為情。

「妳想要我過去嗎？」

Dorothy的提議讓她心跳稍微加快了點。

Jill刻意不馬上回答，才不會顯得過分迫切。

「如果妳想來的話。」

「一夜情？」

「那種的就免了。」

「好吧，不過假如妳反悔了，隨時都可以改變心意。」

「不用，謝謝。」

她聽見Dorothy低低的哼了一聲。

「等我一下，我要叫計程車。」

「好。」

「我得先換衣服，因為我全裸又好溼。」

「Dorothy，拜託。」

「別這樣嘛，我想先讓妳有心理準備。」

「什麼心理準備？」

「妳等一下就會知道了。」

通話結束，Jill盯著手機呆了半晌。

她不想要太過期待，然而心臟的搏動嘲弄她似的不斷增快。

Jill下床開始整理房間。

她可不想待會又得麻煩一次Dorothy。


End file.
